Stay
by soonshimie
Summary: Friendship isn't about being inseparable, but about being separable and knowing nothing will change. / TaeKook, VKook. TaehyungxJungkook. GS for Jungkook. Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Stay

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS ARE GOD'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, BIGHIT'S, ARMIES, BUT THE STORY IS MINE

Taehyungxfem!Jungkook

 **(WARN! Bahasa nonbaku untuk percakapan)**

 _HOPE YOU LIKE IT_

.

.

 _"Friendship isn't about being inseparable, but about being separable and knowing nothing will change" (Ted, 2012)_

* * *

 _Everyone has their own favorite places._

Entah itu toko buku dengan aroma buku dimana-mana dan tatanan raknya yang rapi. _Art craft shop_ bagi pecinta hiasan-hiasan buatan tangan yang unik dan lucu. Kedai kopi dengan aroma kopi dan suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh si barista ketika membuatkan pesanan pelanggannya, tempat dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu luang dengan bercangkir-cangkir menu kesukaan. Taman kota di tengah hiruk-pikuk kepadatan lalu lintas. Bahkan salah satu sudut di rumah tempat dimana mereka bisa melakukan hobi tanpa harus terbebani dengan kesibukan.

Begitu pula Jeon Jungkook.

Gadis itu juga memiliki tempat kesukaannya sendiri. Dia mencintai kamar tidurnya yang baru minggu kemarin didekor ulang dengan gaya _shabby chic_ yang cantik. Dia menyukai meja belajarnya yang rapi dan penuh dengan pernak-pernik _vintage_. Dia senang menghabiskan 12 jamnya di sekolah, dengan ruang kelas yang nyaman serta teman-teman yang seru dan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan cerita. Jungkook senang menulis _bucketlist_ atau _favorite things list_ di notes-nya yang bergambar ala ala Tumblr, dan jika kau membacanya, yang nangkring di urutan pertama bukan kamar tidur atau meja belajar atau ruang kelasnya. Tetapi perpustakaan sekolah.

 _Jungkook loves her school's library so much_.

Mungkin Jungkook terdengar seperti anak culun kutu buku yang cuma bisa menghabiskan waktunya sambil membaca buku tanpa peduli sekelilingnya. Tidak, Jungkook bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu. Memang benar dia suka membaca buku, tapi bagi Jungkook, dia menyukai perpustakaan bukan karena dia suka membaca. Perpustakaan adalah gudang inspirasinya dimana dia bisa membuat _artworks_ sepuas hatinya tanpa takut ada yang mengganggu.

Meskipun jaman sudah modern, paradigma tentang perpustakaan kuno yang menyeramkan dan dijaga oleh seorang pustakawan kolot dan gampang marah masih belum hilang. Sekeras apapun usaha UPIM—Unsur Pimpinan—sekolah membuat perpustakaan modern dan canggih tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecintaan murid-murid terhadap lapangan dan kafetaria. Jungkook juga menyukai kafetaria, tapi dia tetap menyukai perpustakaan.

Keluarga Jungkook mewarisi darah seni yang kental dalam diri mereka meskipun keahlian itu hanya dianggap sebagai hobi. Jungkook pintar menggambar dan memberi warna, sejak kecil dia sudah difasilitasi oleh orangtuanya dengan les melukis. Di usia 16 tahun dia sudah menjadi ilustrator tetap salah satu majalah remaja di Korea dan honor yang dia terima juga tidak sedikit. Jungkook senang karyanya dimuat, sama dengan kau senang mendapatkan novel baru untuk dibaca.

Ketika mengerjakan _artwork_ -nya, Jungkook membutuhkan suasana yang tenang dan hening. Perpustakaan menjadi markasnya ketika dia sedang mengerjakan _artwork_ karena Jungkook tahu murid-murid tidak akan boleh berisik. Dengan fasilitas cokelat panas yang disediakan di setiap tiga jendela besar, kursi-kursi empuk, meja yang nyaman dan karpet yang lembut, Jungkook bisa membuat tiga sampai empat _artwork_.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasan mengapa Jungkook menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai 'ruang kerja'-nya empat bulan belakangan ini.

###

"Datang lagi, Jungkook-ah? Berniat menggambar atau meminjam buku?"

Jungkook menyeringai, tangannya mengacungkan buku sketsa kecil berukuran B5 yang tebal dan sekotak _watercolor_ -nya pada seorang wanita diawal duapuluhan dan berwajah ramah.

"Seniman memang selalu membutuhkan suasana sepi ya, untuk bekerja," Han Hyojoo—anak-anak lebih sering memanggilnya Miss Han—tersenyum sambil mengangguk maklum, "apalagi yang akan kaugambar hari ini?"

"Proyek besar," jawab Jungkook riang, "harus selesai sebelum bulan Februari. Soalnya kalau terlambat, bisa gagal."

Hyojoo memicingkan mata kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip buku sketsa Jungkook. "Proyek apa, sih? Boleh kulihat?"

Buru-buru Jungkook memeluk buku sketsanya. "Ah, jangan dulu, Miss. Saya malu," katanya, "kalau sudah selesai saja saya tunjukkan pada Miss Han. Karena belum selesai, saya jadi malu untuk menunjukkannya pada Anda."

Hyojoo terkekeh. "Ah, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kisah percintaanmu, kan? Hm?" Hyojoo menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Jungkook, "siapa pemuda beruntung yang kaugambar itu, Jungkook-ah? Kau sampai menyebutnya 'proyek besar' segala dan harus selesai bulan Februari. Pasti dia kelas tiga."

"Tidak, kok," Jungkook cepat menyela, senyum kekanakannya muncul lagi, "saya sewa sudut perpustakaan yang biasanya ya, Miss. Dan cokelat panasnya juga."

Miss Han tertawa, mengangguk kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Jungkook beralih menuju tempat favoritnya; sudut belakang perpustakaan yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan basket _outdoor_ di belakang sekolah. Setelah meletakkan dua gelas cokelat panas di meja, Jungkook menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Dia siap untuk meneruskan proyek besarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum ketika dia melihat gambar awal di halaman pertama buku sketsanya. Gambar seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam basket SMA Hakwon. Bola oranye terapit di antara siku dan pinggangnya. Sebuah nama tertulis di bawahnya. _Kim Taehyung_.

Ya. Pemuda itu adalah sahabat kecil Jungkook yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Senyum Jungkook terus terpatri di wajahnya sementara tangannya membalik halaman buku sketsa yang penuh dengan _artwork_ -nya tentang Taehyung. Gambar yang dibuat langsung dengan _watercolor_ itu sangat rapi dan bagus. Orang-orang bilang, _aesthetically pleasing_. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang proyek yang dibuat Jungkook karena ia memang sengaja merahasiakannya, termasuk dari Taehyung.

Perpustakaan inilah yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya disamping perpustakaan sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Jungkook memilih perpustakaan karena ia tahu Taehyung alergi dengan tempat yang penuh dengan buku dimana-mana—kecuali perpustakaan komik, katanya. Taehyung bilang dia punya sindrom entah apa namanya. Sindrom itu membuat penderitnya selalu ngantuk setiap melihat tulisan di buku dan membantu mereka untuk tidur nyenyak.

Ngaco.

Tapi memangnya kapan Taehyung berhenti bertingkah konyol?

Karena itulah Jungkook berani menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama untuk menyelesaikan proyek buku _artworks_ -nya yang akan dia berikan untuk Taehyung ketika wisuda nanti. Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah penerbangannya tanpa membawa sesuatu dari Jungkook.

Perpustakaan sepi, seperti biasa. Dan Jungkook sudah melanjutkan lagi gambarannya dengan tenang. Dia menggambar ketika Taehyung sedang mencoba _skateboard_. Ada tulisan rapi di bawahnya. _Ini waktu kamu sedang belajar_ skateboard _dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah basah. HAHAHAHA BODOH._

Jungkook menyeringai. Mengatai Taehyung termasuk _favorite list_ -nya.

Kemudian tangan Jungkook bergerak lagi. Mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam segelas air lalu membubuhkan warna hitam dan gradasinya yang membentuk langit malam. Ada dua orang yang sedang tiduran di trampolin di tengah-tengah rerumputan hijau tua. Bias cahaya lampu menjelaskan kalau rerumputan hijau itu adalah halaman rumah.

 _Ini waktu kita menunggu bintang jatuh, seperti kata teman-teman, dan ternyata nggak ada bintang jatuh. LOL._

Jungkook tersenyum lagi. Ia ingat memori ini; ketika teman-teman sekelas bilang kalau malam itu ada hujan bintang jatuh, Taehyung sangat bersemangat dan sampai mengajak Jungkook begadang demi menunggu bintang jatuh itu yang ternyata terjadi di belahan bumi yang lain. Dan keesokan harinya, Jungkook demam karena masuk angin.

 _Lucu sekali_ , pikir Jungkook, memandangi karyanya hari ini. Ada banyak kenangan-kenangan yang harus Jungkook abadikan dalam gambar dan harus selesai sebelum Februari tiba, sebelum Taehyung berangkat ke Amerika.

Jungkook sangat kesal ketika Taehyung mengatakan dia akan melanjutkan studi di sekolah penerbangan di Amerika. Sementara Jungkook lebih memilih sekolah di negara sendiri. Jungkook protes tentang waktu mereka yang terbatas, perbedaan jam dan jarak yang sangat jauh. Dia protes sambil menangis dan tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Taehyung selama beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya Jungkook sendiri mengalah dan berbalik mendukung keinginan dan mimpi Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung punya janji dengannya.

 _"I'm with you_."

Janji itu Taehyung ikrarkan di hari ketika Jungkook memilih untuk mengalah dan mengatakan bahwa dia sepenuhnya mendukung mimpi Taehyung. Dengan senyum lembut di wajah tegasnya lalu pelukan hangat yang membuat Jungkook menangis lagi. Tidak, Jungkook tidak siap berpisah dengan Taehyung terlalu lama.

Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Diawali dengan bermain bersama di sebuah kotak pasir di taman bermain kompleks mereka kemudian berlanjut hingga bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, setiap sore. Mereka hanya dua anak kecil yang nyaman bermain bersama, sampai rasa nyaman itu membawa mereka menjadi teman satu kelas di SD, SMP dan sekarang SMA.

Ada banyak hal yang mereka lalui selama hampir 14 tahun ini, termasuk ketika Jungkook _menstruasi_ , Taehyung yang _pubertas_ , sampai hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting seperti pulang sekolah jalan kaki berdua. Dulu Jungkook menganggap hal kecil itu sebagai sesuatu yang biasa. Dia bisa mengulanginya besok, besok dan besoknya lagi. Namun sekarang, waktu-waktu yang tersisa bersama Taehyung bahkan menjadi sesuatu yang harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Pipinya terasa basah.

 _Karena bagaimanapun, Jungkook tidak akan siap untuk berpisah dengan Taehyung._

* * *

Jungkook menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya di perpustakaan dan sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk, gadis itu pamit dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Jungkook menyeringai setelah menyadari dia habis empat gelas cokelat panas. _Sweet tooth addict to sweet food_ , tapi yang ini parah namanya. Kalau Taehyung tahu pasti anak laki-laki itu langsung menegurnya dan sok pintar menjelaskan tentang diabetes padahal sendirinya juga suka cokelat.

"Jeongie!"

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk Jungkook dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Karena hanya ada satu orang di dunia yang memanggilnya begitu—

—sekaligus mengempit kepalanya di ketiak.

"Taengie! Kecut banget!" Jungkook menjerit minta dilepaskan, "jorok, ih! Keringetan begitu diusapin ke orang lain!"

Taehyung tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Biar kamu kebagian anugerah juga," kata Taehyung ngaco, mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya setelah bermain basket—Jungkook tidak paham kenapa anak laki-laki suka sekali berkeringat, padahal ini musim dingin, "keringatku kan wangi."

"Wangi apanya! Kayak racun tikus, tahu nggak," gerutu Jungkook kesal.

"Jahat banget disamain sama racun tikus," Taehyung memasang wajah memelas, namun tidak lama ekspresinya itu menghilang digantikan penasaran setelah matanya menangkap buku sketsa di tangan Jungkook, "wah, bikin _artworks_ lagi, ya—"

"Eit, nggak boleh lihat," potong Jungkook, buru-buru menyembunyikan buku sketsa itu di balik punggungnya.

"Dih, kok nggak boleh?" protes Taehyung, "biasanya kamu bolehin aku lihat kok."

"Ih, apaan sih maksa," Jungkook keukeuh mempertahankan buku sketsanya, "nggak boleh ya nggak boleh. Keras kepala."

"Oh, sekarang mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan ya?" wajah Taehyung menunjukkan rasa kesal dan gondok karena merasa dikhianati, "Jungkook sekarang gitu. Mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan, akunya nggak boleh lihat."

"Cewek juga punya rahasia tahu," sergah Jungkook, berjalan lebih dulu sambil mendekap buku sketsa dan cat airnya, " _girls have a secret they didn't tell boys_."

"Apa, sih? Jangan-jangan kamu lagi ngegambar orang yang kamu suka, ya?" tanya Taehyung, berusaha menerka-nerka dengan hipotesisnya sendiri. Lalu tersenyum sumringah karena merasa hipotesisnya benar. "Ah, iya! Iya, kan, Jeongie?"

"Apa?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kamu lagi suka sama cowok."

"Sok tahu."

"Terus apa, dong?" Taehyung berjalan di belakang Jungkook sambil memikirkan rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Jungkook darinya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Taehyung berubah; dia menatap punggung Jungkook dengan ekspresi _hayo-aku-tahu-lho_. "Atau jangan-jangan, kamu lagi ngegambar banyak posisi kamasutra—"

"Heh!" Jungkook berbalik otomatis, menatap nyalang pada Taehyung di belakangnya, "otak itu ya, dipake mikir yang bener! Jangan bokep melulu!"

Taehyung tertawa keras sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Wajah Jungkook lucu sekali—pada dasarnya, Jungkook tidak bisa memasang wajah garang karena wajahnya terlalu imut. Karena itulah kalau Jungkook berekspresi marah begini, Taehyung malah tertawa. "Lho, itu kan cuma bagian dari tebak-tebakan," kilahnya sambil tertawa, "kontrol dong mukanya, _babe_. Kayak mau makan orang aja."

Jungkook mendengus. Taehyung dan pemikiran sintingnya itu terkadang terlalu sinting untuk diterima. Dipikirnya Jungkook ilustrator majalah _Playboy_.

"Udahlah, dibilang rahasia ya rahasia aja. Ngapain ditebak-tebak," kata Jungkook.

"Namanya orang penasaran. Wajar, kan," kata Taehyung, tersenyum lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook. "Tapi kayaknya bener, deh."

"Apa?"

"Itu, posisi kamasutra itu—"

"HEH!" Jungkook berseru memotong, menoyor pelipis Taehyung yang sekarang tertawa lagi, "mesum ini otak, mesuuum," gerutunya, menekan-nekan pelipis Taehyung dengan gigi bergemeretuk gemas.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jungkook tersenyum.

Ini adalah satu dari beberapa hal kecil tidak penting diantaranya dan Taehyung, yang besok-besok akan dirindukannya, yang besok-besok tidak akan bisa diulanginya lagi, satu menit setelah Taehyung pergi ke balik gerbang keberangkatan.

 _Jangan, jangan percepat waktu_.

Melihat Taehyung tertawa termasuk _favorite list_ -nya. Taehyung punya suara tawa yang menyenangkan meskipun ketika sedang berbicara biasa suaranya tergolong berat dan dalam. Jungkook bilang mirip om-om pedofil, yang setelah itu membuat Taehyung menyerangnya dengan gelitikan super.

Meskipun otak mesumnya sering membuat Jungkook geleng-geleng kepala, tapi dengan sifat blak-blakan yang dimiliki Taehyung itulah Jungkook bisa tertawa. Taehyung bukan orang yang moralis dan tidak merasa benar sendiri. Namun justru itulah yang membuat Jungkook nyaman bercerita padanya.

"Oh iya, Jeongie," Taehyung menyeletuk, "nanti malam, Ibu mau mengajak keluargamu untuk makan malam. Soalnya Ayah barusan naik pangkat minggu kemarin, jadi kayak pesta kecil-kecilan begitu, lah."

"Wah, Paman naik pangkat?" mata Jungkook berbinar-binar senang, "jadi Mayor dong, sekarang! Waaah, selamat!"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Masih hafal ya, pangkat-pangkat ayahku."

"Ya gimana nggak hafal, sudah terbiasa, sih," balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum, "oke, nanti aku bilang ke Mama. Ada _dresscode_?"

"Ibu nggak bilang apa-apa, tuh. Kayaknya nggak perlu begituan deh," jawab Taehyung sambil menggeleng, "asal pakai baju yang bener sih, bukan _lingerie_ —"

"Ya Tuhan, mesum banget, sih!"

* * *

Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung ini mesumnya tingkat dewa setelah dia memergoki beberapa majalah berkover perempuan muda tidak berbaju di bawah kasur Taehyung, ketika awal mereka masuk SMA.

"Tae."

"Ya?" Taehyung sedang menata koleksi kaset-kaset _videogame_ -nya saat itu, tidak sempat curiga. Lagipula Jungkook sudah sering main ke kamarnya.

"Kamu ngumpetin majalah beginian, kok selamat, sih?"

Taehyung menoleh. "Majalah apaan—SHIT!" Taehyung langsung melompat dari rak kasetnya demi menyambar empat majalah tidak senonoh itu dari tangan Jungkook dan melemparnya ke atas lemari baju.

Jungkook hanya melongo melihatnya. Taehyung menyeringai garing.

"I-itu... ceritanya panjang."

"Hah?"

"Majalah itu sebenarnya punya Namjoon _hyung_ , bukan punyaku."

"Ngapain juga Namjoon _oppa_ bawa majalah begituan kesini?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah heran sebelum menyeringai ambigu, "kalian baca-baca begitu berdua, ya?"

Taehyung tergeragap. "H-hah?"

"Iya, kan?" Jungkook menuding Taehyung, masih dengan seringainya, "nggak mungkin lah Namjoon _oppa_ bawa majalah kayak gitu tanpa alasan. Antara kamunya yang minjem atau kalian baca-baca berdua atau majalah itu malah punyamu."

"Eh, enggak," Taehyung berusaha mengelak, "sumpah, itu punya Namjoon _hyung_."

"Alah, banyak alesan," kata Jungkook mencibir, "Bibiiii! Taehyung baca majalah porn—hmmmpft!"

Dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang hampir mati karena dibekap tangan oleh Taehyung.

"Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Taehyung panik, "bisa digeplak Kapten aku nanti kalo ketahuan punya majalah kayak gitu!"

Jungkook menendang-nendang sambil memukul tangan Taehyung, minta dilepaskan. Taehyung melepaskan bekapannya pada Jungkook dan gadis itu tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Ngaku kan akhirnya!" tawa Jungkook, "majalah porno itu punyamu!"

Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sih nggak apa-apa," kata Jungkook menenangkan, "aku paham, kok. Kamu kan cowok, udah pubertas lagi. Cuma jangan sering-sering, kamu harus punya kontrol biar nggak kecanduan porno, soalnya berdampak ke otak juga."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. Jungkook pikir Taehyung mengerti benar tentang 'kontrol supaya tidak kecanduan porno', tapi ternyata belum berakhir disitu.

Jungkook pernah melihat folder tersembunyi di laptop Taehyung—yang Jungkook tahu jelas _apa_ isinya, bukan lagu-lagu apalagi tugas sekolah—dan reaksinya waktu itu hanyalah menghela napas lalu mencubit perut Taehyung keras-keras.

"Mesum banget," begitu komentarnya, dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Taehyung hanya bisa menyeringai sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Jungkook di perutnya. Sial, sakit banget.

Dan cubitan itu dia dapatkan lagi karena Jungkook tahu kamarnya belum dibersihkan.

Malam ini, Taehyung sudah bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Jungkook dan ketika membuka pintu, wajah Jungkook ada di hadapannya. Taehyung tersenyum namun senyumnya tidak bertahan lama karena Jungkook sudah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya yang asli berantakan. "Aduh! Jeongie, sakit banget, tahu!" erang Taehyung setelah perutnya dicubit oleh Jungkook.

"Ini kamar atau kandang babi, sih? Berantakan banget!" omel Jungkook, masuk ke kamar Taehyung sambil berkacak pinggang, "bersihkan dulu!"

"Ngapain, sih? Lagian kamarku juga nggak dimasuki siapapun," ujar Taehyung malas.

"Aku toleransi kalau kamu pernah lihat porno, tapi kamar berantakan gini aku nggak toleransi!" omel Jungkook lagi, duduk di kasur Taehyung sambil melipat baju bekas Taehyung _fitting_ untuk makan malam hari ini.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Capek juga punya sahabat cerewet macam Jungkook ini.

Awalnya Taehyung hanya berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu, bersedekap dan mengamati Jungkook yang sedang melipat bajunya dengan telaten. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang suka asal melipat dan dijejalkan ke lemari.

"Heh, jangan cuma berdiri nganggur di pintu, dong," teguran Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung, "coba kamu beresin meja belajarmu. Nanti aku bantu-bantu yang lain."

Taehyung menghela napas. Menuruti kata-kata Jungkook untuk merapikan meja belajarnya. "Lama-lama kamu jadi mirip Ibu," gerutu Taehyung, menyatukan pensil-pensilnya di dalam satu wadah khusus alat tulis, "cerewet, maniak kebersihan—"

"Kamar yang bersih itu mencerminkan pemiliknya," potong Jungkook sewot, "kamarmu berantakan begini nggak jauh-jauh sih dari yang nempatin. Otaknya berantakan juga soalnya, mikirin bokep terus."

Taehyung mencibir sambil menata buku-bukunya, memonyongkan bibir mengikuti omelan Jungkook.

"Kutaruh di lemari, ya."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang menyimpan bajunya di lemari. Lipatan Jungkook rapi sekali. Taehyung sampai berpikir untuk tidak memakai baju-baju itu supaya membuatnya tetap terlipat rapi seperti itu.

"Turun dulu?" Jungkook mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum pada Taehyung, "makan, setelah itu kamu bereskan sisanya."

Taehyung mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terasa pas dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Kok aku nggak lihat Haejun, ya?" tanya Jungkook, "anak itu kemana?"

"Paling juga main _game_ ," dengus Taehyung, "dia suka mampir ke _game center_ dan baru pulang ke rumah jam sembilan. Ayah sampai mengamuk tapi dia tetap saja."

"Oh, ya?" Jungkook tertawa, "mirip kamu, sih. Dulu kamu sama Jimin juga sering nongkrong di _game center_ sampai pulang telat dan akhirnya Paman nyuruh kamu tidur di gudang, ya kan?"

Taehyung mendengus lagi dan Jungkook masih tertawa.

Meja makan sudah penuh oleh hidangan. Bibi Kim jago memasak, dulu pernah sekolah perhotelan dan mengambil jurusan tata boga. Sebelum menikah dengan Paman Kim, beliau bekerja di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Korea dan menjadi _chef_ -nya. Kehandalan itu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Nah, ini dia anak-anakku!" Bibi Kim tersenyum, "duduk, duduk! Makan malamnya sudah mau dimulai!"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di sisi Mamanya, berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Haejun baru tiba tepat ketika Jungkook duduk di kursi. Anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu datang dengan napas hampir habis.

"Tunggu Haejun-ie!" serunya dan melesat ke kamar.

Jungkook tersenyum geli, menatap Taehyung yang hanya diam sambil mengelap sendoknya. Haejun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung—bentuk wajahnya, caranya berjalan, sifatnya, apapun. Rumah ini seperti memiliki dua Taehyung.

"Persaingan masuk universitas sekarang jauh lebih ketat daripada dulu," Paman Kim, sebagai kepala _householder_ yang mengadakan jamuan makan malam, membuka percakapan beberapa saat setelah jamuan dimulai, "Jungkookie ingin masuk universitas mana?"

Pertanyaan yang umum dilontarkan setelah kau duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Jungkook terdiam sejenak, menatap Taehyung yang memilih sibuk dengan _beef steak_ -nya. Pemuda itu balik menatap Jungkook sekilas.

"Kalau Taehyung kan, maunya sekolah di Amerika," Paman Kim tersenyum pada putra sulungnya, "apa nama sekolahnya, Tae?"

"Eh, US Aviation Academy," jawab Taehyung, lancar menyebutkan sekolah impiannya.

"Ah, ya itu. Rumit namanya, aku tidak hafal," kata Paman Kim sambil tertawa, "kalau Jungkookie? Mau ambil di luar negeri juga?"

Jungkook cepat menggeleng, melirik sekilas pada Mamanya. "Dekat-dekat sini saja, Paman. Baru berani keluar negeri kalau ambil magister, gitu sih sarannya Mama," terang Jungkook, "di Universitas Korea. Jurusan kedokteran."

"Wah, kedokteran?" Bibi Kim menyahut antusias, "nanti juga ambil spesialis?"

Jungkook menggeleng lagi. "Langsung ke kedokteran gigi, Bi."

Wajah Bibi Kim tampak berseri-seri. "Ah, sudah lama aku menginginkan menantu seorang dokter," ujar Bibi Kim, nyaris membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tersedak makan malam mereka, "Taehyung-ah, nanti kalau sudah lulus, langsung ambil Jungkook-ah, ya. Kan senang, sudah cantik, pintar, dokter juga."

"Ah, Ibu," Taehyung menyergah, melirik Jungkook yang tampak salah tingkah di depannya, "masih jauh, Bu. Belum juga mulai kuliah."

"Kan cuma jaga-jaga, Sayang," Bibi Kim tersenyum, mengelus rambut putra sulungnya, "nggak enak kan, kalau Jungkook diambil orang duluan?"

"Ibu," Taehyung menyergah lagi, meminta ibunya berhenti meskipun dia sendiri juga tidak menolak pada desir-desir halus di dadanya karena obrolan singkat tentang pernikahan barusan. Apalagi melihat pipi Jungkook yang bersemu merah. Taehyung berani bertaruh dengan seluruh model Victoria's Secret di majalah pornonya, Jungkook jauh lebih cantik daripada mereka dengan pipi bersemunya itu. _Puh, hiperbolis._

"US Aviation Academy, ya? Setahu Paman akademi itu sekolah penerbangan terbaik di Amerika," ujar Papa, menatap Taehyung yang langsung mengangguk mantap.

"US Aviation Academy menyediakan kelas untuk murid internasional dari Korea Selatan. Setelah saya mengambil _degree_ untuk _pilot program_ , saya akan meneruskan di International Flight Training. Lalu setelah lulus, saya berencana untuk mengambil ujian lisensi CPL dan bekerja di Korean Air."

Suara Taehyung tegas dan mantap. Wajahnya tampak serius; Jungkook bisa membaca semangat yang menggebu-gebu disana. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, merekam wajah Taehyung yang sedang bersemangat membicarakan prospek masa depannya baik-baik. Setiap Taehyung bercerita tentang _passion_ -nya, entah kenapa Jungkook suka melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Anakmu bersemangat sekali untuk jadi pilot, Daehyun-ah," Papa berujar setengah tertawa, "bahkan sudah punya rancangan untuk kerja dimana."

Paman Kim tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. "Asalkan dia belajar tekun dan berhasil meraih cita-citanya, aku juga mendukung. Masih ada harapan untuk Haejun. Haejun mau jadi tentara kan ya, nak?"

"Tidak!" jawab Haejun langsung, "aku mau jadi pilot juga kayak Tae _hyung_!"

Lalu meja itu dipenuhi gelak tawa.

* * *

Taehyung itu seorang _movie goers_. Semua _genre_ dilihatnya, tidak peduli _thriller_ yang membuat Jungkook menjerit-jerit ketakutan sampai _romance_ yang jarang lelaki mau melihatnya. Taehyung suka sekali menonton film, bahkan film tahun 1990-an atau lebih tua dari itu sudah dia tonton.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Jungkook ketika gadis itu mengerjakan _artworks_ malam ini. Makan malam di rumah Taehyung sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan disinilah dia, duduk di depan meja belajarnya dengan buku sketsa dan cat air. Masih ada banyak halaman kosong yang belum terisi, dan kenangan menonton film Forrest Gump dengan Taehyung muncul di otaknya.

"Film jaman kapan ini? Tom Hanks-nya masih ganteng," tanya Jungkook sambil menyamankan diri duduk bersandar di _headboard_ kasur Taehyung.

"Tahun 1994," Taehyung menjawab pendek, ikut duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Mereka hanya dipisah laptop, semangkuk besar _popcorn_ asin dan dua botol _cola_ ukuran tanggung.

"Lama banget," komentar Jungkook, "kita aja belum lahir."

"Iya, tapi film ini bagus banget, menang Academy Awards juga. Makanya aku _download_ ," kata Taehyung, memeluk bantalnya dan mulai konsentrasi menonton film.

" _Genre_ -nya?" tanya Jungkook, satu pertanyaan wajib setiap dia diajak menonton film oleh Taehyung, "judulnya kayak _thriller_ gitu."

" _Romcom,_ tenang aja," Taehyung tersenyum, "atau mau aku ganti ke SAW?"

Jungkook langsung melotot dan menyerang Taehyung dengan cubitannya.

Jungkook bukan _movie goers_ seperti Taehyung. Dia menyukai beberapa _genre_ saja, dan _romance_ ada di urutan pertama. Setelah diberitahu apa _genre_ Forrest Gump, Jungkook mulai merasa tenang dan menikmati film sejak awal sampai akhir. Bahkan menangis terisak-isak karena terharu dengan perjuangan Forrest mencari Jenny keliling Amerika dan berakhir dengan Jenny yang meninggal padahal mereka sudah menikah.

Di film itu, ada satu _quotes_ yang segera membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa _quotes_ itu mencerminkan dirinya dan Taehyung. _Quotes_ itu muncul dalam narasi Tom Hanks, ketika menggambarkan betapa inosennya persahabatan dua anak kecil dan bunyinya, " _From that day on, we was always together. Jenny and me was like peas and carrots_."

Dan _quotes_ itu yang menjadi tema _artworks_ Jungkook malam ini.

Lalu Jungkook membubuhkan beberapa kata dibawahnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis ketika menuliskan kata-kata itu.

 _Selalu bersama, ya, Taengie._

* * *

 _Taehyung and basketball was a combo Jungkook loved very much._

Baginya, melihat Taehyung men- _dribble_ bola, melesat melewati lawan-lawannya dan berakhir memasukkan bola oranye ke dalam ring adalah satu keping kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Memang ada yang bilang kalau cowok-cowok basket itu keren, tapi bagi Jungkook bukan itu.

Dulu, sebelum Jungkook mengalami cedera parah pada ligamen lututnya, dia termasuk tim basket perempuan di sekolah. Bertanding kesana-kemari, memboyong piala sebagai balasan atas latihan, kerja keras dan keringat. Namun di suatu pertandingan basket putri SMP se-Seoul, Jungkook mengalami cedera parah yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain basket, bahkan berolahraga berat.

Jungkook ingat sekali. Waktu itu dia didorong keras oleh lawannya yang memang bertubuh lebih besar darinya sehingga dia jatuh dan lutut kanannya menghantam lantai. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai Jungkook menangis keras ketika kakinya dipaksa untuk lurus. Ketika diperiksa di rumah sakit, ligamen Jungkook robek 25% dan itu termasuk parah.

Dokter yakin kalau robeknya ligamen Jungkook bukan hanya karena jatuh didorong lawan. Disana Jungkook mengakui kalau dia pernah jatuh berkali-kali sebelum ini dan tidak pernah jujur pada siapapun. Dari situlah dokter mengatakan Jungkook tidak bisa lagi bermain basket atau olahraga yang membutuhkan kerja keras pada kaki karena jika tetap memaksa, ligamennya akan semakin buruk bahkan putus.

Semuanya memang menghibur Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa dia pasti baik-baik saja atau saran dokter adalah yang terbaik. Namun Jungkook sudah terlanjur mencintai basket dan baginya, tidak bisa bermain basket lagi adalah mimpi buruk.

Lalu Taehyung datang padanya malam itu, baru pulang dari les dan tanpa berkata-kata segera membawa Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan sama saja menghiburnya seperti yang lain, namun satu kalimat tegas dari Taehyung malam itu adalah obat penenang paling mujarab untuk Jungkook. "Aku yang bakal gabung di tim basket dan menggantikan kamu disana."

Sampai SMA ini, Taehyung juga bergabung di tim basket sekolah sesuai janjinya, supaya Jungkook tetap bisa merasakan dirinya bermain basket.

Dan karena itulah Jungkook menggambar Taehyung dan bola basket di halaman pertama buku sketsa. Karena di halaman pertama itulah sesuatu dinilai. Hampir sama dengan kita pertama kali bertemu seseorang— _first impression_ , kita biasa bilang. Jungkook tidak ingin _first impression_ Taehyung pada buku _artworks_ -nya ini buruk.

Membuat kumpulan _artworks_ ini, bagi Jungkook, sama beratnya dengan seorang penulis membuat satu novel. Bakat memang bukan masalah, Jungkook pintar melukis. Atau fasilitas yang kurang. Berat itu dalam artian prosesnya yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mangungkit kembali memori-memori juga bukan hal yang mudah. Terkadang malah Jungkook tidak tahu apalagi yang harus digambarnya sementara _perfection syndrome_ dalam dirinya menggebu-gebu. Sama seperti ketika penulis mengalami _writer's block_ —hal yang paling menyiksa dalam proses kreatif.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah kalender mejanya. Sekarang sudah masuk tanggal 20. Lima hari lagi Natal. Sepuluh hari lagi ulang tahun Taehyung. Enam puluh hari lagi kelulusan.

Jungkook menatap buku sketsanya. Ada dua puluh lima lembar halaman yang masih bersih namun pikirannya kosong.

* * *

"Kookie, nanti malam beli perlengkapan Natal, ya. Jangan pulang terlambat."

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas sambil memakai deker lutut yang harus dipakainya secara rutin setelah vonis ligamennya yang robek. Membeli perlengkapan Natal adalah hal favoritnya. Dia bisa berlama-lama di rak khusus Natal, memilih mana gantungan yang lucu. Sekarang ada banyak macam-macam gantungan malaikat atau _snowman_ yang lucu. Jungkook senang memandanginya lama-lama karena gemas.

"Tidak berangkat dengan Taehyung?" tanya Mama, menepuk kedua bahu putri tunggalnya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Taengie bilang dia ada urusan, makanya datang terlambat. Surat izinnya Paman Daehyun yang mengantarkan ke sekolah."

"Oh, ya? Urusan apa?"

Kedua bahu Jungkook dikedikkan tanda dia tidak mengerti. "Dia cuma SMS aku begitu. Nggak memberitahuku apa urusannya," jawab Jungkook, kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk mencium pipi Mamanya, "Kookie berangkat ya, Ma," pamitnya, beranjak pada Papanya yang masih sarapan lalu mencium pipinya, "Kookie berangkat, Pa."

"Hati-hati, Sayang," Mama tersenyum, melambaikan tangan.

Jungkook mengangguk, balas melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak keluar rumah.

Jungkook bukannya tidak terbiasa berangkat sendiri tanpa Taehyung. Kalau Taehyung sakit, Jungkook juga berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Tapi sekarang, berangkat sekolah tanpa Taehyung rasanya sangat sepi.

 _Ah, beginilah jadinya kalau Taehyung sudah berangkat ke Amerika_.

Sendiri dan kesepian. Jungkook berjalan menuju halte bus sambil memainkan salju-salju di bawah kakinya. Waktunya bersama Taehyung berkurang satu hari. Jungkook menghitungnya, setiap hari, sambil memberikan tanda silang di kalender mejanya. Dan tanda lingkaran di tanggal 17 Februari. Hari dimana Taehyung harus berangkat ke Amerika. Satu hari sebelum kelulusan.

Itu artinya, tidak ada Taehyung di wisuda. Tidak ada Taehyung dalam pesta tepung setelah kelulusan. _Dan, tidak ada Taehyung untuk Jungkook dalam jangka waktu yang lama_.

Jungkook menghela napas. Pikiran itu berteriak dalam kepalanya. Seruan-seruan tentang Taehyung yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan Jungkook ke Amerika demi mimpinya menjadi pilot. Jungkook tidak membenci Taehyung karena itu mimpinya. Menjadi pilot adalah mimpi Taehyung sejak SMP dan Jungkook mana mungkin menghancurkannya begitu saja.

Jungkook menarik napas untuk yang kedua kali. Dia tahu _artworks_ apa yang harus dia gambar nanti di sekolah.

Sederetan mimpi-mimpi Taehyung yang Jungkook harap tidak pernah mati.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jungkook mendatangi perpustakaan sekolah ketika jam istirahat pertama tiba, mengambil tempat paling belakang dan dua gelas cokelat panas. Ada peraturan tidak boleh membawa makanan ringan ke perpustakaan, jadi Jungkook menyelundupkan sebungkus Pocky rasa stroberi dalam saku mantelnya.

Hari ini hawa terlalu dingin hingga Jungkook terpaksa membawa selembar selimut untuk dililitkan di sekitaran pinggangnya. Rok sekolahnya hanya sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan tidak membantunya untuk merasa hangat. Jadi untuk mencegah udara dingin, murid-murid perempuan biasa membawa selembar selimut tipis namun hangat untuk dililitkan dari pinggang hingga bawah lutut.

Jungkook menyetel pemanas ruangan di sebelahnya dan suasana terasa sangat nyaman. Tangan Jungkook bekerja mencampur cat warna dengan air, menggoreskan berbagai bentuk dan warna di kertas putih itu. Cat warnanya cepat kering, Jungkook hanya perlu meniup-niupnya beberapa kali supaya ketika dibalik tidak menempel karena basah.

Kertas putih itu kini dipenuhi warna langit luar angkasa dan gambar benda-benda tata surya berwarna putih. Jungkook menorehkan sebuah kalimat disana, ditulis dalam _hangeul_. Tulisan tangan Jungkook terkenal rapi.

 _There once a boy who wants to go to the outer space. His name is Kim Taehyung. Ajak-ajak ya, kalau kesana :)_

Jungkook tersenyum. Setelah empat hari _stuck_ dengan pikiran kosong tidak tahu hendak menggambar apa, akhirnya jadilah satu _artworks_ hari ini.

Jungkook membalik kertas dan mulai menggambar lagi. Seorang Santa Klaus gendut dan Rudolph. Di belakangnya ada kereta penuh hadiah. Jungkook ingat sekali ketika kecil dulu, Taehyung sangat percaya kalau Santa itu ada. Dan seiring pemuda itu tumbuh besar, dia menyadari bahwa Santa hanyalah dongeng konyol pengantar tidur. Tapi ada Desa Santa di Norwegia dan Taehyung ingin sekali pergi kesana.

 _Siapa yaa yang percaya kalau Santa itu ada?_

Lalu Jungkook tersenyum lagi. Taehyung suka dengan dunia anak kecil. Tontonannya selain film (dan video bokep, tentu saja) adalah _channel_ Nickelodeon dan Cartoon Network. Taehyung betah menonton kartun Marvel lama-lama. Kesukaannya dengan dunia kartun terbukti saat Jungkook menemukan beberapa kaus dengan gambar kartun Marvel dan DC Comics di lemari Taehyung serta _figurine_ mereka.

Dan bicara tentang hobi Taehyung pada _heroes_ , Jungkook menghadiahkan _bomber jacket_ Deadpool dan _sweater_ bergambar lambang Steve Rogers-nya Captain America untuk ulang tahun Taehyung tanggal 30 Desember nanti. Jungkook bisa membayangkan wajah girang Taehyung ketika menerimanya, lalu memekik-mekik dengan gaya noraknya. Baju-baju itu menghabiskan nyaris setengah tabungan Jungkook karena harganya— _jangan bicarakan lagi_.

Jungkook menggambar karakter Deadpool, Iron Man dan pahlawan paling terkenal yang semua orang tahu sampai dibuat judul lagu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Superman—sebisa mungkin karena dia sedikit lupa. Lalu menambahkan logo Marvel dan DC Comics serta sebuah kalimat di bawahnya. _Ayo kapan-kapan main ke kantornya Marvel sama DC!_

"Wah lucunya..." gumam Jungkook, gemas sendiri melihat karakter yang digambarnya, "enak banget Taengie punya gambar lucu gini. Dijelekin aja."

Kemudian Jungkook menambahkan kumis di wajah Superman dan tanduk di kepala Deadpool. Iron Man-nya bebas coretan karena Jungkook sangat suka dengan tokoh itu. Apalagi Tony Stark-nya. Jungkook menyeringai.

 _P.S: Tony Stark-ku jangan dinistain, kecakepan sih :)_

Terkadang, Taehyung suka bingung dengan anak-anak perempuan. Setiap mereka jatuh cinta pada seorang aktor atau artis, mereka langsung memuja-mujanya sampai mati. Jungkook, contohnya. Setelah menonton Forrest Gump, Jungkook langsung menyukai Tom Hanks dan menganggap aktor itu sebagai ayahnya. Setelah menonton konser 5 Second of Summer di televisi, Jungkook jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Calum Hood karena katanya imut. Bahkan Tony Stark yang cuma _fictional character_ tidak luput dari _fangirl feel_ -nya setelah Taehyung mengajaknya untuk menemani pemuda itu menonton kartun Iron Man.

"Mereka itu nggak tahu kamu ada," kata Taehyung suatu hari, sukses menohok perasaan terdalam Jungkook sebagai _fangirl_ , "apalagi Tony Stark. Dia cuma buatan manusia tapi kamu sampe ngejadiin gambarnya _wallpaper_ -mu."

"Idih, kalau cemburu ya udah bilang aja!" Jungkook langsung sewot, "memangnya Behati Prinsloo tahu kamu _turn on_ gara-gara lihat dia cuma pake _lingerie_ , hah?"

 _Such a dumb meet another dumber and here it is, the dumbass conversation_. _But Jungkook enjoys it, a lot_.

Jungkook menghela napas. Sudah tiga _artworks_ jadi dan tersisa 22 halaman.

"Yah, cukup untuk sekarang," gumam Jungkook, merapikan peralatan proyeknya sebelum berdiri. Dua gelas cokelat panas cukup untuknya hari ini. Jungkook melempar dua gelas kertas itu ke tong sampah kemudian kembali ke kelas. Baru sadar kalau jam istirahat pertama tinggal lima menit lagi dan pelajaran berikutnya adalah Matematika.

" _Oh, shit_!" Jungkook memekik, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas. Sial baginya karena kelasnya ada di lantai tiga sayap kiri sekolah sementara perpustakaan ada di lantai dua sayap kanan. Hampir lupa pada ligamen lutut kaki kanannya yang robek tapi tidak masalah. Ada deker lutut sebagai pengaman.

Lorong kelas tiga sudah sepi ketika Jungkook sampai di sana. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, napasnya terengah-engah. Selimutnya nyaris copot selama dia berlari. Lari dari perpustakaan sampai kelas banyak membuang energinya. Dan lagi, dia cuma makan Pocky dan minum dua gelas cokelat panas. Belum cukup untuk membungkam perut karetnya.

 _Hukuman_ , pikir Jungkook, melangkah terseok-seok menuju kelasnya yang berada paling ujung, _masa bodoh dengan hukuman_.

Jungkook yakin Heo _ssaem_ akan memberinya hukuman karena telat masuk. Heo _ssaem_ bukan guru yang suka memberikan toleransi. Telat satu menit, hukuman berdiri satu jam.

Pintu kelasnya terkunci. Jungkook mengerang. _Bagus, ada monster di dalam_.

Tepat sebelum Jungkook hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu geser itu justru terbuka lebih dulu dan menampilkan wajah sangar Heo _ssaem_.

"Saya tahu Anda terlambat, Nona Jeon Jungkook," katanya dengan kumis berkedut, "berdiri di belakang kelas, dua jam."

 _Pray for Jungkook and her poor legs, everyone_.

* * *

"Aku nggak habis pikir kenapa sekolah bisa-bisanya merekrut guru kayak Heo _ssaem_. _Or, should I call him Dormammu from now on?_ " dumel Jungkook panjang lebar sambil berjalan bolak-balik. Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur Jungkook hanya menyeringai.

"Kamu ini katanya kakinya sakit, tapi malau ngider begitu," celetuk Taehyung, menyangga dagunya dengan tangan. Keberadaan Taehyung disini karena Jungkook batal ikut belanja perlengkapan Natal dan pemuda itu diminta orangtua Jungkook untuk menemaninya. Tepat sekali dengan niat Taehyung yang memang ingin memberitahu Jungkook sesuatu.

Jungkook tidak menyahuti celetukan Taehyung, malah sibuk mendumel tentang Heo _ssaem_ yang membuat kedua kakinya mati rasa karena berdiri selama dua jam. _Full_ , tanpa duduk sedetikpun.

"Jeongie, duduk dulu, deh."

"Kalau aku kepala sekolahnya, bakal aku seleksi bener-bener itu guru-gurunya! _Dumbass_ banget sih."

"Jeongie."

"Hukuman kayak gitu itu nggak penting banget, cuma bikin muridnya tersiksa!"

Taehyung membuang napas sambil memasang muka datar. _Hukuman kan memang dibuat menyiksa. Gimana, sih._ "Jeon Jungkook, duduk sini disebelahku."

Akhirnya Jungkook peka pada Taehyung yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya untuk duduk tapi dikalahkan dengan dumelannya sendiri. "Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, ikut bersila di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai, merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil bersampul warna hijau.

Jungkook menahan napas melihat satu kata disana.

 _Passport_.

"Paspor?" tanya Jungkook pelan, "kamu tadi nggak masuk sekolah soalnya ngurus paspor?"

Taehyung mengangguk, senyumnya lebar dan cerah. "Biasanya nunggu satu mingguan kan, tapi karena Ayah Mayor dan dikenal petugas jadinya dipercepat dan cuma satu hari," jawab Taehyung riang, membuka buku paspornya, "lihat, aku ganteng banget, nih!"

Jungkook terdiam. Menatap foto Taehyung yang ditempel di halaman identitas pemilik paspor. Jika saja Taehyung menunjukkan paspornya bukan untuk membuat Jungkook teringat bahwa sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan pergi jauh, Jungkook sudah meledek habis-habisan foto tanpa tersenyum yang sok ganteng itu.

Namun sekarang, keadaannya berbeda.

"Diem doang?" Taehyung membungkuk, mengintip wajah Jungkook, "pasti pangling ya soalnya aku ganteng?" celetuknya lalu tertawa.

Jungkook hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Pandangannya beralih pada Taehyung. "Keren," bisiknya dengan nada mengambang, "sudah punya paspor. Selamat, ya."

Kening Taehyung dikerutkan mendengar nada bicara Jungkook. "Kenapa, sih? Kok kayak sedih gitu?" tanyanya heran. Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai balasannya, menarik napas lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Galau soalnya aku mau ke Amerika?" tanya Taehyung lagi, _to the point_ tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tak disangka, pemuda itu tertawa. "Halah, aku pergi nggak lama. Kamu kayak udah aku tinggal selamanya aja. Biasa aja, Jeongie."

Senyum di wajah Jungkook seketika menghilang.

 _Biasa aja? Biasa aja katanya? Kamu pergi ke Amerika dan ninggalin aku disini katamu biasa aja?_

Entah apakah perasaan Jungkook yang terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini atau memang Taehyung terlalu blak-blakan, tapi Jungkook merasa sangat tersinggung. Taehyung bilang kepergiannya ke Amerika adalah hal yang biasa, seolah jarak antara Amerika dan Korea sama dekatnya dengan rumah mereka. Hal itu, entah kenapa, membuat Jungkook merasa sedih, marah sekaligus kecewa.

"Kayaknya udah malem," nada Jungkook terdengar dingin, "kamu harus pulang, Tae. Nanti dicariin."

"Hah?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang beranjak dari kasur dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku nggak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian di rumah," kata Jungkook lagi, tetap dengan nada dinginnya yang begitu kentara, "kamu pulang aja. Besok masih ada tugas."

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Taehyung heran, ikut beranjak mendekati Jungkook, "tadi biasa aja kenapa sekarang jadi dingin?"

"Pulanglah, ada tugas Matematika halaman 150. Besok dikumpulkan di jam pelajaran terakhir," ujar Jungkook tanpa mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Gadis itu justru membuka pintu kamarnya, mempersilakan Taehyung untuk keluar.

"Jeongie, kenapa sih—"

"Pulang, Tae," nada dingin Jungkook berubah menjadi nada memohon, " _please_."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti sebelum melangkah keluar kamar dan Jungkook menutup pintunya.

Enam hari sebelum Taehyung berulang tahun, Jungkook justru merasa kecewa pada pemuda itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **author's note:** COMING BACK WITH TAEKOOOK~~

saya sengaja nggak pakek bahasa 'kau-aku' karena taekook disini kan udah sahabatan lama, rasanya itu kek kurang afdol aja gitu hehehe. gimana? aneh ya? :( maaf kalau tidak membuat nyaman hikseu :'(

ini twoshoot doang, kok, bukan chapteran yang panjang. part 1 saya publish dulu sebagai karya penutup tahun ini :) part 2-nya menyusul yaaaa, pas udah ganti tahun hehe :)

dan karena saya nggak tau mau ngucapin ini kapan lagi, jadi saya ucapin sekarang aja ya. **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017 READERSDEULLL** /niup terompet/ semoga tahun 2017 memberikan banyak keberuntungan untuk kita semua ^^ yang kelas 12, yuk berjuang ngadepin UN dan persiapan kuliah?!

terakhir, _review_ dan masukannya diterima selapang-lapangnya^^

(BTW, PIBESDEY BUAT YANG BESOK ULANGTAHUN /cubit perut taehyung kayak jungkook/)


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS ARE GOD'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, BIGHIT'S, ARMIES, BUT THE STORY IS MINE

Taehyungxfem!Jungkook

 **(WARN! Bahasa non-baku untuk percakapan)**

 _HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

.

.

 _"Friendship isn't about being inseparable, but about being separable and knowing nothing will change" (Ted, 2012)_

* * *

14 tahun persahabatannya dengan Taehyung, hanya tiga kali dia dan pemuda itu tidak saling bicara. Yang pertama, ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terkena sariawan hebat dan mereka memang tidak saling bicara secara harfiah. Yang kedua, ketika Taehyung mengutarakan mimpinya untuk sekolah di Amerika dan Jungkook protes dengan cara mendiamkan Taehyung. Dan yang terakhir, adalah lima hari yang lalu, setelah Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir dengan kepergiannya ke Amerika. Selebihnya, mereka hanya bertengkar kecil dan _quickly make up,_ paling lama setengah hari tidak berbicara.

Setelah acara Jungkook tidak mau bicara padanya, Taehyung berharap dia tidak lagi mengalami hal yang sama. Baginya, didiamkan Jungkook terasa sangat menyiksa; telepon tidak diangkat, pesan tidak dibalas, dikunjungi malah mengunci pintu.

Dan kemarin, hadiah Natal saja ditolak.

Sekolah libur dua hari setelah Natal sampai awal Februari. Taehyung tidak mau liburannya hanya diisi dirinya sendiri tanpa Jungkook. Gadis itu memang cerewet dan bawel, tapi dengan sifatnya yang suka bicara itu yang justru membuat Taehyung tidak merasa sepi. Apalagi sebentar lagi Taehyung ulang tahun. Kalau masalahnya dengan Jungkook belum kelar, bisa jadi tahun baru ini mereka merayakannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Jungkook tidak mau," Mama tersenyum penuh sesal pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri termangu di depan pagar, "Bibi sudah membujuknya, tapi Taehyungie sendiri kan tahu kalau Jungkook agak-agak keras kepala.

Taehyung menarik senyum kecil lalu menghela napas. Ini sudah usahanya yang keempat menemui Jungkook untuk diajaknya bicara, diselesaikan baik-baik dan mengakhiri program mogok bicara Jungkook yang menyiksanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Jungkook sedang marah besar padaku jadi aku maklum kalau dia tidak mau kutemui," ujarnya menenangkan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena berdiri di luar selama lima belas menit sambil menunggu Mama membujuk anak gadisnya untuk mau bertemu Taehyung. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Bi," Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sopan, menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel kemudian melangkah pulang.

Satu yang tidak Taehyung ketahui; Jungkook mengintipnya dari jendela kamar.

Jungkook mendengus, menutup tirai kamarnya dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut. Ini sudah tiga kali Taehyung mencoba menemuinya, empat jika dihitung ketika Natal. Pemuda itu memberinya hadiah, terbungkus rapi dalam kotak persegi panjang dengan pita merah, lengkap dengan senyum ketika memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook justru melengos dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jelas-jelas menolak Taehyung dengan segenap perasaannya. _Biar saja_ , batin Jungkook waktu itu, _biar saja dan aku nggak peduli._

Jungkook mengunci pintu kamar, berada di dalamnya sampai malam. Dia tahu tidak mungkin Taehyung mau terus-terusan di depan pintu kamar yang dikunci. Kehidupan nyata bukan sinetron. Tidak ada dramatis-dramatisan.

"Taehyungie sudah pulang."

Suara Mama membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Mamanya berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Jungkookie," Mama memanggil lembut, "Mama boleh tanya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas hidung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kamu dan Taehyung?"

Jungkook terdiam. Tahu cepat atau lambat Mamanya pasti akan bertanya tentang hal ini. "Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Jungkook pelan, "kita baik-baik aja."

"Baik-baik saja tapi kenapa Jungkook menolak untuk bertemu Taehyung?"

Jungkook terdiam lagi. Kini dia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Mama. "Nggak apa-apa," kata Jungkook, "Jungkook lagi nyoba aja."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Nyoba nggak ketemu sama Taehyung," ujarnya lirih, "supaya Jungkook terbiasa waktu Taehyung nggak ada."

Mendengar jawaban putrinya, Mama tersenyum. Dielusnya rambut Jungkook yang tergerai lembut di atas bantal. "Cuma itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu. "Iya."

"Jungkookie tahu kalau Taehyung kesini sehari berapa kali?" tanya Mama. Jungkook hanya diam tak bergeming dalam selimutnya. "Taehyung kesini sehari tiga kali. Pertanyaannya selalu sama: _"Taehyungie bisa ketemu Jungkook?"_. Mama selalu tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana selain meminta maaf karena kamu memang tidak mau diajak bertemu. Taehyung selalu tersenyum maklum kalau Mama jawab begitu. Kalau Jungkookie memang mau mencoba terbiasa untuk tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung, dia tidak mungkin datang kesini berkali-kali."

"Jadi, kenapa?" Mama bertanya lagi, nadanya lembut dan menenangkan, "Jungkookie mau cerita pada Mama?"

Kepekaan seorang ibu tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh sensor paling canggih sekalipun. Hanya dengan melihat gelagat saja, seorang ibu akan tahu isi hati anaknya. Maka tidak ada gunanya bagi Jungkook untuk terus berbohong dan gadis itu bangkit, memeluk Mamanya dan mulai menangis.

"Jungkook nggak mau ditinggal Taengie, Ma," isaknya, " _Jungkook nggak mau_."

* * *

" _Oguu_... dinginnya..."

Taehyung menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya lalu dibenamkan ke dalam saku mantel. Dia berada di kios yang menjual _bungeoppang_ di kompleksnya. Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang setelah gagal lagi mengajak Jungkook bicara, Taehyung melihat kios itu di tepi jalan dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membeli tiga _bungeoppang_.

"Semuanya enam won," ucapan paman penjual _bungeoppang_ itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari kegiatannya mengamati sekitar. Taehyung menyerahkan enam lembar satu won—bukti kalau Taehyung sedang kere bulan ini, tidak peduli sudah Natal atau tidak—kemudian membawa tiga bungkus _bungeoppang_ itu ke rumah.

Satu _bungeoppang_ ludes dalam waktu tidak kurang dari lima belas detik dan Taehyung mangap-mangap kepanasan. _Bungeoppang_ ini baru matang tapi Taehyung langsung memakannya tanpa ditiup. Sebenarnya cukup ampuh membuat Taehyung merasa lebih hangat meskipun lidah dan kerongkongannya jadi korban.

Kalau ada Jungkook, mungkin gadis itu sudah menegurnya duluan. Bilang " _tiup dulu ih! Jangan langsung dimakan!_ " dan lidah serta kerongkongannya tidak perlu terbakar.

Taehyung mendesah, menatap dua _bungeoppang_ di tangannya. "Kasih Jeongie nggak ya?" gumam Taehyung, "dikasih nanti nggak dimakan. Nggak dikasih siapa yang mau makan."

Di keluarganya, hanya Taehyung penyuka _bungeoppang_. Ayah, ibu dan adiknya tidak terlalu suka. Tidak tahu kenapa, padahal bagi Taehyung _bungeoppang_ adalah makanan paling murah sekaligus paling enak sedunia. Kalau ibunya yang agak centil itu—ini Taehyung sendiri yang bilang—katanya punya penyakit CFA. _Cheap Food Allergic_.

"Ya udah kasih aja deh," Taehyung berbalik menuju rumah Jungkook, "dimakan syukur, nggak dimakan ya udah."

Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya apa; Jungkook tidak akan mau memakan _bungeoppang_ darinya karena bayangkan saja, hadiah Natal saja ditolak. Hadiah Natal dari Taehyung untuk Jungkook jelas lebih mahal dari _bungeoppang_ di tangannya ini, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli karena— _well, he already missed his Jeongie_.

Kedengaran menye-menye, ya? Taehyung mana peduli.

Yang dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara agar Jungkook mau bertatap muka dengannya dan berhenti mogok bicara. Lima hari tidak bicara dengan Jungkook setelah 'pengusiran mendadak' itu, Taehyung berpikir siang-malam tentang penyebab kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook mendadak dingin bahkan menyuruhnya pulang.

" _Pulang, Tae. Please_."

Taehyung mana mungkin lupa dengan sorot memohon Jungkook ketika memintanya untuk pulang. Jungkook satu kali pernah menatapnya dengan sorot yang seperti itu. Sorot yang menunjukkan bahwa Taehyung harus cepat pergi karena Jungkook kecewa padanya.

 _Eh? Apa? Kecewa?_

Langkah kaki Taehyung mendadak terhenti. Apa tadi kata suara di dalam kepalanya? Jungkook kecewa?

"Ah, dasar mulut ceroboh," gerutu Taehyung sambil menepuk mulutnya. Tahu apa penyebab Jungkook begitu marah padanya dan tidak mau bertatap muka. Alasan yang sama ketika Jungkook protes dengan cara mendiamkannya.

 _Ini semua gara-gara Amerika-Amerika itu_.

Taehyung berlari, memeluk dua bungkus _bungeoppang_ di dadanya. Apa saja yang dia pikirkan lima hari yang lalu? Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?

Napas Taehyung putus-putus ketika pemuda itu sampai di depan rumah Jungkook. _Bungeoppang_ hampir melorot dalam pelukannya; Taehyung menekan bel di dekat pintu dan tidak lama kemudian pintu dibuka.

"Bibi—" Taehyung berusaha bicara, uap mengepul di depan mulutnya, "Taehyungie boleh ketemu Jungkook?"

Mama Jungkook tersenyum. "Temui saja di kamarnya," ujar beliau lembut, "selesaikan masalah kalian, ya. Bibi yakin Jungkook akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Taehyung mengangguk, melesat menuju kamar Jungkook yang berada di lantai dua. Pintunya tertutup. Taehyung bisa mendengar degup jantungnya memenuhi gendang telinganya sendiri. _Lakukan, Kim Taehyung. Minta maaf dan lakukan._ "Jeongie, ini Taehyung. Boleh masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jungkook, kamu di dalam kan?"

"N-ne. Masuk saja."

Jantungnya hampir copot rasanya mendengar suara gemetar Jungkook menjawab dari dalam kamar. Pelan-pelan, Taehyung mendorong pintu itu membuka dan melihat sosok Jungkook tenggelam dalam gulungan selimut tebal, berbaring memunggunginya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat, meletakkan dua bungkus _bungeoppang_ di meja nakas. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung bisa mendengar Jungkook sesenggukan. "Jungkook, aku minta maaf," mulainya pelan. Kedua tangannya bertautan di depan tubuh, bergerak-gerak gugup. " _Well,_ aku emang kedengaran menye dan banci banget tapi—" Taehyung menelan ludah, " _I miss you already_. Lima hari nggak ngomong sama kamu bikin lidahku gatal."

"Kupikir kamu biasa aja."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini bangkit dan duduk bersandar di _headboard_. Hidung bangirnya memerah dan kedua matanya dipenuhi air mata; Taehyung tidak tahu Jungkook sudah menangis seberapa lama. "Kupikir kamu biasa aja nggak ngomong sama aku selama lima hari. Waktu di Amerika nanti, kamu nggak akan ngomong sama aku lebih dari itu. Kupikir kamu biasa aja, sama kayak kamu nyuruh aku bersikap sebiasa mungkin kalau keberangkatanmu ke Amerika itu bukan apa-apa."

"Itu... aku salah omong," Taehyung memberanikan diri duduk di tepi kasur Jungkook, "maksudku, aku mencoba bikin kamu nggak khawatir tapi ternyata kamu nangkepnya beda. Kita salah paham."

"14 tahun masih bisa bikin salah paham, ya?" Jungkook tertawa kecil, nadanya terdengar menerawang, "aku pikir setelah sahabatan 14 tahun ini kamu tahu kalau aku sama sekali nggak suka setiap kamu ngungkit-ungkit tentang Amerika."

Taehyung menarik napas panjang. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Jungkook. "Tapi kamu bilang kamu udah maklum dan mendukungku," kata Taehyung pelan.

"Ya bego! Aku memang maklum, tapi kalau belum waktunya—" Jungkook berseru tertahan, dia terisak lagi, "—kalau belum waktunya, bisa nggak sih nggak ngomongin atau nunjukin apapun tentang Amerikamu itu?"

"Kita udah bareng dari kecil, Tae. Memangnya kamu pikir gampang bilang pisah dan pergi gitu aja?" Jungkook mengusap kedua ujung matanya, "kamu mungkin enak, ada lingkungan baru disana, teman baru, pengalaman baru, dan akhirnya kamu menganggap semuanya menyenangkan. Aku disini? _Stuck_ sama keadaan yang gitu-gitu aja, setelah terbiasa apa-apa ada kamu, tiba-tiba kamu nggak ada."

"Dan jauh-jauh dari orang yang aku sayang itu bukan yang aku harapkan," lanjutnya lirih, "tapi karena jadi pilot itu impianmu, aku nggak mungkin menahanmu cuma gara-gara aku nggak ingin ditinggal. Aku sedang berusaha memaklumi, tapi kamu bilang kalau aku harus biasa aja ketika kamu pergi ke Amerika, _it hurts me somehow_."

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook memang sering mengomel, bahkan lebih panjang dari yang barusan, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah merasa dia begitu _tahu_ , begitu _paham_ dengan isi hati Jungkook.

Sisa-sisa Jungkook menangis masih ada. Tisu di tangannya digenggam erat hingga kusut. Taehyung bisa melihat hidung bangir Jungkook memerah dan pipinya dipenuhi bekas air mata; melihatnya, Taehyung tahu dia sudah membuat Jungkook benar-benar kecewa. "Maaf egois," kata Jungkook dengan nada sengau setelah menangis, "kalau aku nggak egois, aku nggak bisa bilang yang sejujurnya."

Taehyung mengangguk. Pelan, ditariknya tubuh Jungkook untuk didekap erat, mengelus kepala gadis itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika Jungkook menangis. "Makasih udah nyadarin Kim Taehyung yang bego ini ya," Taehyung berujar lembut, "udahan marahnya. Sebentar lagi tahun baru, nggak enak kan kalau udah ganti tahun masih jengkel aja sama orang."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tertawa. "Halah!" gadis itu memukul bahu Taehyung main-main, menjauhkan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu, "bilang aja kalau besok pengen dikasih hadiah! Nggak usah bawa-bawa tahun baru deh!"

Tawa Jungkook terdengar sumbang karena hidungnya mampet. Tapi tetap saja; tawa Jungkook adalah tawa favorit Taehyung di dunia ini. Yang dia sadari betul, tawa itu akan dirindukannya satu menit setelah pesawat lepas landas.

* * *

Kalau Taehyung adalah _movie goers_ , maka Jungkook adalah _TV series-freak_.

Jungkook suka menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam duduk di depan televisi yang menayangkan _channel_ E! atau NBC atau HBO. Menonton Gossip Girl, Keeping Up with The Kardashians, Modern Family, sampai _sitcom_ The Big Bang Theory.

Blair Waldorf, si "Queen B"-nya Gossip Girl punya satu kutipan yang tidak pernah Jungkook lupakan. Bahwa perasaan itu tidak pernah masuk akal. _They get you all confused. Then they drive you around for hours before they drop you right back where you started_. _Exactly what all girls in the world's feeling_. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak pernah bisa marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama dengan Taehyung. Disamping bahwa Taehyung adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil, ada faktor X yang Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa terlalu lama merasa marah pada pemuda itu. Sekuat apapun usaha Jungkook untuk marah dan tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Taehyung, ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang merasa kehilangan. Selalu ingin kembali dan melupakan bahwa mereka pernah bertengkar. Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa jadi lebih manis daripada sepasang kekasih, tapi itulah esensi murni dari persahabatan.

Dan juga, melihat senyum bahagia Taehyung yang belakangan ini Jungkook tahu menariknya dimana.

"Jeongie makasih banyaaaak!" anak laki-laki itu memekik kegirangan setelah membuka kado dari Jungkook, mengeluarkan sebuah _bomber jacket_ bergambar Deadpool dan _sweater_ biru dongker dengan lambang Steve Rogers-nya Captain America. Mata Taehyung berbinar-binar senang dan ketika melihat merk-nya. Taehyung menjerit lagi. "Gila! Ini _original_! Jeongie, ini keren banget!"

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengamati Taehyung yang mencoba _bomber jacket_ itu dan mematut-matut di kaca. _Sweater_ -nya sudah dicoba lebih dulu dan Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda itu; Taehyung kecilnya tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan.

"Ganteng nggak, ganteng nggak?" tanya Taehyung semangat, berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Ganteng kok," Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Ganteng banget."

Hidung Taehyung rasanya ingin memanjang saking bangganya. "Iyalah, Kim Taehyung," ujarnya bangga, "Jeongie, kalau kamu pacarku nih, udah aku serang kali dari tadi. Udah dower bibirnya aku cium terus."

"Idih mesum!" pekik Jungkook, tertawa, "mana ada yang mau punya pacar sukanya ngebokep terus kayak kamu gini? Aku sih ogah banget, lah."

Taehyung nyengir, melepas _bomber jacket_ -nya untuk dilipat ke dalam lemari. "Ya kan kamu. Kalau pacarku nanti, banggalah punya pacar ganteng kayak aku gini."

"Ganteng terus yang dibanggain," Jungkook menggerutu main-main, "bonyok itu muka baru sadar kalau ganteng juga bisa ilang."

"Ya ampun didoain bonyok," Taehyung memonyongkan bibirnya, namun sekejap menghilang dan digantikan senyum lebar. Dipeluknya Jungkook erat-erat sampai gadis itu memekik minta dilepaskan. "Makasih ya, Jeongie sayang. Makasih banget."

"Iya! Makasih terus dari tadi hih!" Jungkook meronta-ronta, "peluknya biasa aja dong! Sesak ini!"

Taehyung tertawa, melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook yang kini menghirup udara banyak-banyak. "Peluk-peluk kamu enak sih. Wangi juga, jadinya betah," katanya polos, "yuk, turun. Ibu bikin makan enak-enak."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengikuti Taehyung turun menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah dipenuhi dua keluarga. Kue tar cokelat hasil kerja keras Jungkook setelah menangis kemarin sudah dipotong rapi di atas meja. Jungkook mencomot sepotong, mengunyahnya lalu duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Taehyungie dikasih kado apa, Nak?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kadonya keren banget, Bu. _Bomber jacket_ sama _sweater_ , asli merk Marvel!" jawabnya semangat, "tambah sayang aja ini aku."

"Halah, sayang cuma gara-gara baju doang," nyinyir Jungkook, menyikut rusuk Taehyung dan pemuda itu mengaduh-aduh berlebihan.

Ibu Taehyung tertawa, meletakkan semangkuk sup rumput laut yang biasa dihidangkan untuk orang yang berulang tahun. "Berarti sayangnya Jungkook beneran ini," kata Ibu, tersenyum lalu lembut mengusap rambut Taehyung, "selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung-ah. Jadi anak kebanggan Ibu dan Ayah, ya."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu memeluk ibunya. "Makasih, Bu. Makasih udah mau Taehyung repotin dari kecil sampe segede gini."

Ibunya tertawa. Bergantian dengan sang ayah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada putra sulung mereka. "Udah besar si Kakak, jangan suka nonton yang nggak bener, ya."

Wajah Taehyung kontan memucat. "E-eh, nggak kok, Yah. Nggak pernah nonton yang aneh-aneh."

Kalau saja Jungkook tidak ingat tempat dan tidak punya rasa kasihan pada Taehyung, pasti dia sudah berteriak sambil mengayunkan majalah-majalah dewasa milik sahabatnya itu. Jadi Jungkook hanya menyeringai melihat Taehyung yang kelihatan gugup karena hampir ketahuan.

Setiap tahun, ulang tahun Taehyung dirayakan bersama dengan tahun baru. Keluarga Jeon dan Kim akan berkumpul bersama secara bergiliran, tahun kemarin di rumah Jungkook dan sekarang di rumah Taehyung. Ada banyak makanan yang dihidangkan di ruang keluarga, hasil masakan Mama dan ibu Taehyung.

"Jeongie."

"Hm?" Jungkook mendongak dari piring kuenya.

"Nanti waktu tahun barunya udah lewat, ikut aku sebentar, yuk."

"Ha? Kemana?"

Taehyung mengedipkan mata. "Ada, deh."

Kening Jungkook dikerutkan heran. "Nggak usah sok main rahasia ih."

"Heh memangnya kamu nggak?" balas Taehyung, "yang buku sketsamu itu kamu main rahasia juga sama aku."

Jungkook mendengus, kembali melahap kue tarnya yang entah keberapa—sekalian merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tapi Taehyung benar juga, sih. Buku sketsa yang berisi _artworks_ tentang Taehyung yang dia rahasiakan dari pemuda itu. Dan sudah terbengkalai selama hampir seminggu. Jungkook bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sekalipun.

"Kookie _noona_."

"Iya, Haejun-ie?" Jungkook tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan pada adik laki-laki Taehyung yang tampak mengantuk itu, "Haejun-ie sudah ngantuk, ya?"

Haejun mengangguk, mendekat pada Jungkook untuk rebahan di pahanya. "Haejun-ie tidur sini ya, _noona_."

Jungkook tersenyum lagi, membiarkan Haejun tidur berbantalkan pahanya. Haejun sudah sama seperti adiknya sendiri. Hidup sebagai anak tunggal, hanya dengan Taehyung dan Haejun-lah Jungkook tahu rasanya memiliki seorang adik dan saudara.

"Aku juga ngantuk kalau gitu. Sini, mana pahamu."

"Hah?" Jungkook melongo ketika Taehyung menarik satu kakinya yang lain dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal, lalu tidur menghadap perut Jungkook. "Heh apa! Jangan gini ih, geli tahu!"

"Diam," potong Taehyung, memejamkan mata dan bersedekap.

Jungkook menggerutu, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil menatap dua anak laki-laki yang tiduran berbantalkan pahanya. Haejun sudah tertidur pulas sementara Taehyung hanya sok-sok tidur. Kadang Jungkook kesal juga kalau pahanya dijadikan bantal. Memangnya seempuk itu sampai nggak mau pakai bantal beneran?

"Nggak ngantuk gitu. Ngapain sok-sok tidur," celetuk Jungkook.

"Memangnya kalau nggak ngantuk nggak boleh ya tiduran gini?"

"Iyalah. Kakiku kesemutan. Lagian ada banyak bantal di pojokan, males banget sih buat ngambil," Jungkook menggerutu, berusaha membetulkan posisi kakinya tanpa membuat Haejun yang sudah tidur terbangun.

"Pahamu lebih empuk dari bantal," jawab Taehyung, membuka mata lalu menyeringai iseng.

"Heh kurang ajar," desis Jungkook tidak suka, menyentil kening Taehyung cukup keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh, "pergi sana. Pergi pergi," usirnya, mengguncang kaki kirinya yang dipakai bantal oleh Taehyung.

" _Aaa_ Jeongie... jangan gitu," Taehyung merengek, masih mempertahankan paha kiri Jungkook dengan merangkulnya, "beneran ngantuk ini aku."

"Katanya mau ngajak aku ke suatu tempat. Lima belas menit lagi tahun baru ini."

Taehyung hanya mendengung-dengung tidak jelas, menyamankan posisinya dan tahu-tahu sudah tertidur. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menggerung kesal karena dua kakinya dijadikan bantal dan membuatnya hanya bisa duduk tegak sambil bersandar di dinding. Namun akhirnya, dia tersenyum juga.

"Dasar nyebelin," gumam Jungkook, mengusap rambut Taehyung yang dicat cokelat gelap, "selamat ulang tahun dan tahun baru juga, Kim Taengie."

* * *

Setiap manusia memiliki, paling tidak, satu momen yang tidak ingin cepat berakhir. Seumpama, momen dimana ada _sale_ Furla yang membuat perempuan-perempuan sosialita belingsatan dengan harga-harganya, momen dimana kamu sedang pergi ke sebuah tempat yang keren dan tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, momen dimana kamu selalu ingin mengabadikannya agar terus tersimpan dalam memori.

Karl Lagerfeld pernah bilang, " _What I like about photographs is that they capture moment that's gone forever, impossible to reduce_." Cara untuk mengabadikan setiap momen paling ampuh memang dengan kamera, tapi setiap orang punya cara untuk mengabadikan momen berharga mereka. Karl Lagerfeld melakukannya dengan fotografi. Charles Bukowski menuliskannya dalam bentuk buku. Frank Sinatra bercerita tentang masa mudanya, _all about girls and wine_ , di lagu _It Was A Very Good Year_ dan menjadi lagu yang paling banyak dikover. _There's million ways to you capturing the moments you don't want to fade easily_. Jungkook melakukannya dengan membuat _artworks_ untuk Taehyung.

Buku sketsa itu sudah nyaris penuh. Gambar-gambarnya disitu memang bukan gambar yang rumit, _simply aesthetically pleasing, a Tumblr artworks every girls gonna love a lot._ Hanya tinggal 22 halaman lagi dan buku _artworks_ itu akhirnya jadi.

Satu-satunya masalah kenapa sampai minggu ketiga bulan Januari ini buku itu belum selesai adalah jadwal bimbel yang mengharuskan murid kelas tiga untuk hadir.

Liburan musim dingin dimulai sejak bulan Desember hingga Februari. Begitu masuk, murid kelas tiga akan dihadapkan dengan berbagai ujian-ujian kelulusan. Murid-murid kelas satu dan dua bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka dengan bersantai di kamar atau jalan-jalan ke negara tropis agar terhindar dari menggilanya hawa musim dingin. Tapi untuk murid kelas tiga seperti Jungkook dan Taehyung, mereka tidak punya alasan untuk tidak belajar.

"Aduh, aku lupa trigonometri."

Taehyung sedang asyik berbaring dengan satu tangan menyangga kepala sambil menonton Arrows di televisi dan sebungkus raksasa _popcorn_ di dekatnya sementara Jungkook pusing tujuh keliling dengan soal-soal matematika di hadapannya. "Istirahat bentar," kata Taehyung, "jangan dibuat mikir terus gitu. Bisa botak kamu lama-lama."

"Ya gimana nggak dibuat mikir kalau aku nggak hapal rumus gini," keluh Jungkook, membuka buku catatan matematikanya untuk mencari rumus trigonometri.

Taehyung mendengus, meraup segenggam _popcorn_ dengan tangannya. "Serius banget sih. Nanti juga inget-inget sendiri kok."

"Mending diem deh daripada komentar yang nggak membantu gitu," kata Jungkook kesal, "tahu kok yang pinter matematika. Sebentar lagi jadi pilot, ngehitung nggak pakai jari tapi pakai awang-awang."

"Mulai lagi, kan."

"Apa?" sergah Jungkook sewot. Taehyung hanya menghela napas, tetap berbaring di posisinya. Masih asyik menonton televisi. "Taengie, Jimin nggak jadi kesini?"

"Nggak tahu. Paling juga udah ketimbun salju di tengah jalan."

"Heh!" Jungkook tergelak keras, melempar _plushie_ Ryan di pelukannya ke arah Taehyung, "seenak jidat kalau ngomong! Kedengaran sama Yoongi mati dipiting kamu."

"Ya dipiting balik lah. Cewek kurus kayak dia mana kuat ngelawan cowok."

"Jangan salah lho. Kemarin dia berhasil bikin tiga tulang kering memar-memar."

"Oh, yang gerombolannya Jooheon itu ya? Gila emang Min Yoongi. Anak segede Jooheon bisa aja dibuat takluk."

Jungkook tersenyum, memilih untuk menutup buku matematikanya dan berbaring telungkup di depan Taehyung. "Makanya, kalau Jooheon aja bisa tumbang apalagi Kim Taehyung yang kurang gizi ini kan?"

"Kurang gizi tapi tetep ganteng," Taehyung menoleh, seringai lebarnya muncul.

"Narsismu kapan sih berkurang?"

"Kayaknya nggak bisa deh. Selama aku masih ganteng, ya aku masih tetep narsis."

"Nggak ada manfaatnya ngomong sama kamu," gelak Jungkook, ikut mengunyah _popcorn_ asin di pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum, membetulkan posisi sanggahan tangannya dan kembali asyik menonton televisi.

Jungkook tidak punya _interest_ dengan serial televisi yang ditonton Taehyung sekarang di rumahnya. Yang dia sukai jelas serial televisi sekelas Modern Family dan bukannya _heroes_ seperti yang disetel sekarang. Tapi karena Taehyung yang menguasai televisi lebih dulu dan Jungkook sedang tidak ingin menonton suatu serial, jadi gadis itu mengikut saja.

Lagipula, dia jauh lebih _interest_ dengan penonton Arrows satu ini.

Teman-teman di sekolah bilang kalau Taehyung terlalu tampan untuk jadi anak sekolahan biasa. Seharusnya dia ada di sekolah elit, atau sekolah seni sekelas SOPA dan menjadi salah satu _trainee_ di agensi musik besar. Dulu Jungkook sering tertawa kalau Taehyung dibilang ganteng dan nyaris _immortal_.

"Kalian bilang anak kayak gini ganteng?" Jungkook menunjuk hidung Taehyung sebelum tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "kayaknya kalian harus operasi lasik deh. Spesies monyet gini bisa-bisanya dibilang ganteng."

Kalau Jungkook sudah bilang begitu, Taehyung tidak akan segan-segan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Jungkook untuk mencekiknya.

Dan sekarang, Jungkook tahu alasan kenapa Taehyung selalu banjir cokelat dan gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka _scraving for his attention_.

"Taengie, kenapa kok kamu dari dulu nggak pernah cari pacar?"

Taehyung hampir tersedak _popcorn_ karena pertanyaan _popped up_ Jungkook barusan. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya," Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, "dari dulu kan kamu sering dikasih cokelat, surat-surat juga menuh-menuhin lokermu. Tapi kamu nggak pernah keliatan kasih cokelat atau kasih surat ke seseorang. Kenapa kamu nggak niat cari pacar?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya heran sambil menatap Jungkook. "Kenapa kok tiba-tiba nanya begitu?"

"Iseng. Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran."

Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya, kelihatan acuh tak acuh. Jungkook pikir gestur tadi sudah jadi jawaban Taehyung; pada dasarnya, Taehyung adalah pemuda yang kelewat cuek. Tapi ternyata masih ada jawaban asli dari mulutnya. "Karena kalau aku punya pacar, ada yang cemburu karena perhatianku kebagi ke dua orang."

Kini ganti Jungkook yang mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Nanti ada yang marah-marah dan bilang aku lebih sering main sama pacarku," jelas Taehyung sambil tersenyum iseng, "karena waktu itu ada yang bilang ke aku, kalau orang sudah punya pacar, aku bakal lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan si pacar daripada sahabat sendiri. Ngomongnya pakai nada yang nyeremin, lagi. Ya takut lah aku."

Jungkook mendengus, mendorong wajah Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya. "Bales nih bales."

"Lho, apanya yang bales," Taehyung tergelak, "betul kan aku? Nanti kalau aku punya pacar, waktu aku ke bandara yang nangis malah dua orang. Kewalahan juga kan nanti aku kalau harus nenangin dua cewek yang lagi nangis."

Jungkook mendengus lagi, namun tidak dipungkiri juga kalau dia cukup senang dengan jawaban Taehyung. "Tapi maaf aja, ya. Aku nggak bakal nangis waktu nganter kamu ke bandara nanti."

Taehyung hanya tertawa, mengangguk, lalu menyingkirkan kepala Jungkook yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Jungkook tersenyum, meraup segenggam _popcorn_ dan mengunyahnya sambil mengamati wajah Taehyung.

Inilah salah satu momen-momen terbaiknya dengan Taehyung yang Jungkook harap tidak akan cepat berakhir.

* * *

"Argh... satu minggu lagi..."

Jungkook membubuhkan tanda silang di tanggal 23. Hari Senin, salju turun tidak banyak meskipun berada di pertengahan musim dingin. Satu minggu lagi bulan Januari berganti dengan Februari; yang artinya ujian semakin dekat, kelulusan di depan mata, dan keberangkatan Taehyung ke Amerika hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Gadis itu menghela napas, beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya untuk kembali bergelung di kasur.

Jungkook sengaja tidak ikut bimbel hari ini. Dia sedang malas dan suntuk belajar, jadi dia berencana untuk _me-time_ dengan diri sendiri dan melupakan sejenak urusan ujian dan tetek bengeknya.

Dan oh, ya. Sudah tiga hari sejak belajar bersama di rumah dan Taehyung belum datang lagi. Dia sibuk mengurusi keperluannya untuk pergi ke Amerika, memasukkan nilai, dan terakhir hari ini, _interview_ calon murid US Aviation Academy untuk kelas internasional dari Korea Selatan.

Jungkook menghela napas, memeluk bantal empuknya dan menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Waktunya dengan Taehyung semakin sedikit dan mengingatnya membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau jadi sedih. Membayangkan bagaimana dia selanjutnya setelah Taehyung berangkat ke Amerika, bagaimana dia selanjutnya tanpa Taehyung selama pemuda itu berada di negeri orang lain. Jauh darinya dengan perbedaan waktu yang drastis ditambah kesibukan kuliah yang pasti menggila.

Taehyung dengan sekolah pilotnya dan Jungkook dengan sekolah kedokterannya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sibuknya mereka nanti?

Mendesah, Jungkook membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Jangan, jangan menangis lagi. Dia harus memahami dan mengerti juga mendukung semua mimpi Taehyung meskipun itu artinya harus mau mengesampingkan perasaan. Jungkook yakin Taehyung juga merasakan hal yang sama. _Jungkook yakin sepenuh hati tentang hal itu_.

Mungkin saja alasan Taehyung tidak menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jungkook adalah dia tidak ingin Jungkook jauh lebih sedih lagi. Sejak dulu, Taehyung selalu berperan dalam melindungi Jungkook, menjadi kekuatan ketika Jungkook merasa sedih. Karena laki-laki harus pandai menyembunyikan emosi, ya kan?

Jungkook selalu yakin tentang hal itu.

* * *

"Nama?"

"Kim Taehyung."

"Umur?"

"19 tahun."

"Sekolah?"

"SMA Hakwon. Kelas 12-2."

"Tidak berencana untuk melanjutkan ke universitas negeri?"

Taehyung menggeleng, menatap seorang laki-laki muda berpakaian konservatif di depannya. "Masuk sekolah penerbangan sudah jadi cita-cita saya sejak kecil."

"Pertanyaan ini mungkin umum dan sering kamu dengar," laki-laki itu mendongak dari kertas berisi daftar pertanyaan, "ah, sebelumnya, sudah tahu estimasi waktu selama _flight training_ , kan?"

"Iya. Saya sudah lihat di _website_."

"Ambil _degree_ di program pilot, ya?"

"Iya. Setelahnya saya melanjutkan di International Flight Training."

"Kalau sudah dikirim untuk magang, misalkan kamu ditempatkan di maskapai komersial Korea, kamu mau melamar pekerjaan dimana?"

"Korean Air," Taehyung menjawab lugas.

"Alasan?" si laki-laki bertanya taktis. Nadanya tegas dan terasa sangat formal.

Taehyung agak tergagap ketika menjawab. Dia tidak terbiasa di _interview_ seperti ini. Sebelum masuk ruangan _interview_ saja perutnya sudah mulas tidak karuan. "Eh... itu... sejak kecil saya sudah punya cita-cita untuk kerja di Korean Air. Iya. Cuma itu alasannya."

Si laki-laki _interviewer_ tersenyum, menuliskan sesuatu di daftar pertanyaannya. "US Aviation Academy ada di Amerika. Akademi penerbangan kami adalah yang terbaik dan di sekolah terbaik tidak ada namanya istirahat dan waktu longgar. Tidak sedikit murid kelas internasional yang tidak pulang selama 4 sampai 5 tahun, melewatkan Natal dan liburan lainnya untuk belajar. Kamu siap untuk itu?"

Taehyung menelan ludah. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Pertanyaan seperti ini jika dibayangkan memang terdengar mudah, tapi ketika berada dalam posisi yang sesungguhnya, menjawab saja terasa susah.

Taehyung sudah tahu apa saja resiko jika dia memilih untuk sekolah jauh dari keluarganya. Bisa saja dia tidak pulang selama bertahun-tahun karena menjadi pilot yang baik jelas bukan perkara yang gampang. US Aviation Academy memang terkenal dengan lulusannya yang bekerja sebagai pilot ternama di berbagai maskapai penerbangan komersial manapun di dunia. Mereka mencetak pilot yang berdedikasi dan berkualitas tinggi, yang sudah pasti dilalui dengan banyak hal yang tidak mudah, termasuk merelakan waktu istirahat dan santai-santai seperti halnya anak muda lainnya.

 _Tapi ini impiannya._ Ini impian Taehyung sejak kecil. Dan dia hampir sampai di pintu gerbang. Tidak mungkin dia memilih untuk memutar dan melupakan cita-citanya, kan?

Menelan ludah lagi, dengan kedua tangan yang masih terkepal di atas paha, Taehyung mengangguk.

Sekelebat wajah Jungkook melintas cepat dalam pikirannya.

"Ya. Saya siap."

* * *

Pengumuman diterimanya Taehyung di US Aviation Academy bertepatan dengan selesainya ujian Matematika.

"Soalnya mantep banget nggak sih?" cerocos Yoongi setelah bel dibunyikan tanda ujian hari ini selesai, "aku nggak habis pikir kenapa sekolah bikin soal sesulit itu. Kepalaku jadi mau pecah."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju sambil membereskan alat tulisnya. "Kayaknya itu belum seberapa sama ujian masuk universitas nanti," kata Jungkook sambil meringis, "orang-orang bilang CSAT susah banget. Aku jadi takut."

"Iya. Sampai ada orangtua yang berdoa nggak selesai-selesai ya di depan pagar universitas," tambah Yoongi, "yang enak si Taehyung tuh, nggak pakai CSAT tapi udah dapet sekolah."

Jungkook tertawa, lagi-lagi mengangguk setuju. Gadis itu melangkah keluar kelas, beriringan dengan Yoongi.

"Pengumumannya kapan?"

"Eh? Pengumuman apa?"

"Itu, sekolahnya Taehyung."

"Oh," Jungkook manggut-manggut namun kemudian menggeleng, "aku nggak tahu. Taengie nggak pernah bilang apa-apa soal kapan pengumuman dia diterima di AA."

"Kalau berhasil diterima, kapan berangkat ke Amerika?"

Jungkook pikir dia sudah memahami dan maklum. Tapi satu denyutan nyeri di ulu hatinya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia masih belum bisa melakukannya. "17 Februari. Sehari sebelum wisuda."

"Ah," Yoongi tersenyum tipis, merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba. Meskipun Jungkook terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi bagi Yoongi jelas terasa kalau gadis itu _masih_ berusaha. "Wisuda tanpa Taehyung, ya. Pasti penggemarnya bakal banyak yang sedih."

Jungkook tertawa pelan, berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan buku di pelukannya. "Nggak ada yang bisa diajak foto, ya," tambah Jungkook, tersenyum kecil, "Yoongi harus mau tahan cemburu ya. Jimin pasti banyak yang minta foto bareng."

Yoongi mendengus. "Biarin. Aku juga nggak peduli. Apa bagusnya bisa foto bareng sama Jimin. Nggak ada keren-kerennya."

 _Love-hate relationship_ antara Jimin dan Yoongi ini memang sudah santer ke seluruh sekolah. Siapapun tahu kalau dua sahabat yang jadi pacar ini— _cliche_ banget sampai Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti tertawa waktu tahu Jimin dan Yoongi pacaran—punya hubungan yang tidak biasa. Suka saling mengejek, menertawakan satu sama lain, tapi juga saling suka—sebagai kekasih.

"Jeongiee!"

Berbeda dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bilang hubungan mereka murni persahabatan—meskipun Yoongi sebenarnya juga curiga dengan rasa suka berkedok sahabat. Karena baginya, kalau cuma sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan, tidak ada yang namanya merangkul dari belakang sambil melingkarkan lengan di leher.

"Ada apa, Taengie?"

Dan panggilan semanis Taengie-Jeongie itu, _is that normal for "pure friendship"?_

"Jeongie lihat deh!" Taehyung berseru kegirangan, menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah _e-mail_ pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengernyit, namun sedetik kemudian dia menahan napas melihat dua kalimat yang diberi efek _bold_ itu.

 _Congratulations, Mr. Taehyung Kim. You are accepted to be our US Aviation Academy's student._

"T-Taehyung kamu—" Jungkook mencicit, tidak sadar memanggil Taehyung bukan dengan _that-Taengie-things_ , "—kamu diterima?"

Taehyung mengangguk riang. Rangkulannya di leher Jungkook semakin mengerat. "Ini semua berkat dukungan Jeongie!" kata Taehyung senang, "makasih karena sudah mau mendukung mimpiku sampai bisa diterima kayak sekarang."

Jungkook terpana. Mata Taehyung berkilat-kilat bahagia. Begitu senang dan lega hingga Jungkook lupa kalau dia sedang berusaha memahami keadaan Taehyung.

Kalau saja ini bukan koridor sekolah, Jungkook akan langsung memeluk Taehyung seerat mungkin.

Kalau saja ini bukan koridor sekolah, Jungkook akan langsung menangis di bahu Taehyung.

Dan kalau saja ini bukan koridor sekolah, Jungkook akan langsung memberi satu kecupan ringan di pipi Taehyung, _as she realized she loves him more than any-friendship-things_.

* * *

Lois Lowry, penulis novel _The Giver_ pernah berkata, " _The worst part of holding memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared_." Dan hal itu juga yang menjadi dasar Jungkook untuk membuat buku _artworks_ yang berisi kenangannya dengan Taehyung dan hal-hal yang Taehyung bagi bersamanya.

Buku _artworks_ itu berupa sekumpulan kecil dari banyak memori paling penting untuk Jungkook yang ingin dia bagi lagi dengan Taehyung, jika saja pemuda itu lupa. Jungkook tidak ingin hanya dia sendiri yang mengingatnya. Karena itulah Jungkook membuat _artworks_ ini. Bukan hanya sebagai sesuatu darinya yang harus dibawa Taehyung ke Amerika.

"Ini," kata Jungkook sambil menyerahkan buku sketsa pada Taehyung ketika dia membantu pemuda itu berkemas-kemas malam harinya sebelum berangkat.

Taehyung menerima buku sketsa itu dengan dahi dikerutkan. "Apa ini?" tanyanya, "ooooh... ini buku sketsa yang isinya gambar kamasutra itu kan ya?"

"Hih!" Jungkook memekik kesal, memukul lengan Taehyung tanpa ampun, "bisa nggak sih nggak mikirin mesum-mesum gitu sehari aja?"

"Ya mana bisa. Teori membuktikan kalau laki-laki normal mikirin seks tiap empat detik sekali," jawab Taehyung sambil menyeringai iseng.

"Teori nenekmu," dengus Jungkook, kembali memasukkan baju-baju Taehyung ke dalam koper, "mana ada ilmuwan yang bilang kayak gitu. Kalau ada paling-paling cuma mau menambahkan _men's dignity_ waktu dibilang mesum."

"Eh tapi serius. Ini isinya apa?" tanya Taehyung, "aku nggak berani buka. Waktu itu kan kamu bilang kalau buku ini rahasia."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung tepat di mata. "Pokoknya bawa aja itu ke Amerika. Jangan diilangin. Jangan dirusak. Jaga bener-bener."

Taehyung manggut-manggut, membolak-balikkan buku sketsa di tangannya. Dibukanya satu halaman namun langsung ditutup cepat oleh Jungkook. "Lho? Kok malah nggak boleh lihat isinya?"

"Besok aja waktu udah sampai di Amerika baru kamu buka," kata Jungkook, mengambil buku artworks-nya di tangan Taehyung untuk disimpan di kantung koper. "Nah, baju apalagi yang mau dibawa?"

Taehyung hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jungkook. Tapi daripada ribut di kamar karena Taehyung memaksa untuk melihat isinya sekarang, jadi dia menurut saja.

Bandara Incheon tetap ramai seperti biasa. Sekarang hari Jum'at dan Jungkook membolos latihan wisuda untuk mengantar Taehyung berangkat ke Amerika. Ada Mama dan Papanya juga ayah dan ibu Taehyung serta Haejun yang ikut mengantar.

"Sudah lengkap semua?" tanya ibu Taehyung, memastikan semua kesiapan dokumen Taehyung tidak ada yang ketinggalan.

"Sudah, Bu. Disini semua," Taehyung menunjuk tas ranselnya, "ini _boarding pass_ sama paspornya," lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan dua benda di tangannya, " _visa_ -nya di dalam tas."

Ibu Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak ada teman berangkat?"

"Ada, kok. Tapi baru kumpul pas di ruang tunggu nanti, sekarang kan masih sama keluarga sendiri-sendiri," jawab Taehyung, membetulkan tali tas ranselnya yang mengait melingkari dadanya. Tersenyum pada Jungkook yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Eh, eh, lihat aku pakai apa," Taehyung berujar semangat sambil melepas ransel dan syalnya.

Jungkook mengernyit heran. "Ngapain lepas syal? Dingin lho."

Taehyung menggeleng, tersenyum lalu melepas mantelnya. _Sweater_ biru dongker bergambar logo Steve Rogers terlihat di baliknya. Senyumnya tampak kekanakan. "Anget banget ini _sweater_ -nya. Makasih ya, Jeongie."

Mau tidak mau, Jungkook tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung.

"Aku ke Amerika lho."

"Iya, nggak usah pamer."

"Ih beneran nggak nangis."

"Apa sih," Jungkook menyergah cepat, menoleh ke arah papan jadwal penerbangan, "lima belas menit lagi. Beneran udah siap semua kan?"

"Iya, Ratu," kata Taehyung dengan nada menggoda, "semua udah siap sesiap-siapnya. Nggak ada yang ketinggalan satu _undercut_ pun. Hehehe."

Jungkook mendengus, memutar bola matanya malas. "Nggak penting," gumamnya lalu maju memeluk Taehyung. "Baik-baik ya, disana."

"Iya, Taehyungie janji."

"Belajar yang bener biar jadi pilot beneran."

"Iya, Taehyungie janji."

"Jangan ngebokep terus."

"Wah, kalau itu sih aku nggak janji—aduh!" Taehyung memekik kesakitan, "ini apaan sukanya nyubit perut! Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya dikurangi! Mentang-mentang disana banyak bule seksi akhirnya makin liar," kata Jungkook kesal.

"Iya, iya! Cuma bercanda doang," gerutu Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Jungkook di perutnya.

"Hm, bagus."

"Lagian kamu nggak suka cowok yang sering ngebokep kan."

"Hah?" kening Jungkook mengerut heran.

"Iya. Kamu pasti nggak mau punya suami yang bodoh gara-gara sering nonton bokep."

Kening Jungkook mengerut makin dalam. "Bicara apa sih?"

Taehyung tersenyum, menatap Mama dan Papa. "Paman, Bibi, Jungkooknya tolong dijaga ya. Saya aja yang ambil dia jadi istri."

Pipi Jungkook memanas dengan cepat. "Heh!" serunya menahan malu. Dibelakangnya, Mama dan Papanya serta ayah dan ibu Taehyung justru tertawa dan membuat telinga Jungkook serasa terbakar.

Taehyung tertawa. Ditepuknya kepala Jungkook, menatap gadis itu tepat di mata. Dan baru sekarang Jungkook melihat Taehyung menatapnya dengan sorot mata selembut ini. "4 tahun nggak lama, kok. Jaga hati, ya."

Jungkook terpaku. _Apa yang Taehyung bilang barusan?_

"Ah, sudah dipanggil," Taehyung beranjak setelah nama penerbangannya disebutkan dalam _speaker_ , memeluk ayah dan ibunya. "Taehyungie berangkat ya," pamitnya, tersenyum, mengusak rambut Haejun yang merengek tidak ingin ditinggal, juga memberi kedua orangtua Jungkook pelukan.

"4 tahun," Taehyung mengacungkan empat jarinya di depan wajah Jungkook, mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu sebelum menyeret kopernya dan melangkah pergi.

Jungkook terdiam, menatap punggung Taehyung hingga menghilang di balik gerbang keberangkatan dan meninggalkan empat jari yang kembali teracung.

Tersenyum, Jungkook merasakan pipinya kembali basah.

Benar. Dia hanya harus menunggu Taehyung selama 4 tahun dan pemuda itu akan kembali padanya.

Karena sejauh apapun Taehyung pergi, tempatnya yang sesungguhnya adalah berada di sisi Jungkook.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **author's note:** ini dia part 2-nya Stay! Hehehe, maaf ya update-nya lama. Real life nggak bisa ditinggal bro :') alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai hehe

terimakasih buat semua masukan dan review dari kalian yaa readers. masukan kalian selalu banget aku terima dengan senang hati, supaya kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik lagi :) dan untuk yang ngerasa kurang nge-feel atau nggak cocok dengan bahasa non-baku untuk percakapan dan bahasa baku untuk narasi tapi nyempetin untuk baca sampai akhir, terimakasih banget :) aku mikirnya karena jk-taehyung sahabatan udah lama jadi ya enakan pake bahasa non baku. dan untuk yang suka, dan nge-follow, THANKYOUVERYMUCH!

 _Lastly, reviews? :)_


End file.
